Torture Attacks
icon.]] Torture Attacks are special abilities that can be triggered whenever Bayonetta has a full magic gauge. She can submit her foes to a Torture Attack by pressing and simultaneously when near them. Pressing these buttons allows Bayonetta to summon an ancient device that was once used to torture her fellow Witches during the Witch Hunts, giving her the ability to use them instead on her enemies. When a Torture Attack is executed, a particular control input must be used to ensure maximum damage and combo points. These attacks kill many lesser enemies, such as Affinities, in a single hit and deal a massive blow to other enemy's health while also giving great combo points. Whilst performing a Torture Attack, other enemies will not attack Bayonetta. Larger enemies and bosses, such as Beloved and Kinship, cannot be subjected to Torture Attacks. In Bayonetta 2, with Rosa as the secondary partner in Story Mode, Torture Attacks can be performed with both Bayonetta and Rosa on an enemy if timed just right. ''Bayonetta 'Iron Maiden''' * Bayonetta Summon: LEVITHMONG - Beasts of the field * Jeanne Summon: EMNA OL - I herein make you * Rosa Summon: 'BALTIM - Justice This device is used when the command is given from in front of an Applaud, Affinity, or Ardor. Bayonetta first summons the iron maiden with her pose to stall the angel. When the angel looks back, Bayonetta kicks the angel into the iron maiden's spike-lined chamber. As the angel tries to break free, the maiden shuts its door and comically burps from the meal before exploding. 'Guillotine * Bayonetta Summon: PIR ZIXLAY - Heavenly ones all stirred up * Jeanne Summon: ZNRZA - I swear * Rosa Summon: '''LOLCIS '- Buckler This device is used when the command is given from behind an Applaud, Affinity, or Ardor. Bayonetta kicks the angel repeatedly in the back until they are set in the device. They are then promptly decapitated when Bayonetta snaps her fingers. 'Pulley & Chain' * '''Bayonetta Summon': PIADPH - (jaws) * Jeanne Summon: ZNRZA - I swear * Jeanne Summon(Bayonetta 2): 'None * '''Rosa Summon: '''RAAS -.The east This device is used when the command is given on an Applaud, Affinity, or Ardor while it and Bayonetta are both in the air. Bayonetta jumps on the angel's head, wraps the chain around its neck, and pulls the angel into the pulley. This device is especially useful as a combo finisher. 'Tombstone * Bayonetta Summon: CRNON - Hell * Jeanne Summon(Bayonetta): YULCI - Bring forth * Jeanne Summon(Bayonetta 2): TURBSU - Beauty * Rosa Summon: ' AELPON This attack is used when the command is given on an Applaud, Affinity, or Ardor that is flat on the ground. The hands of Hell grab the hands and feet of the angel to hold it in place while Bayonetta summons a tombstone to fall from above. The more the button is pushed during this attack, the more extravagant the tombstone becomes. If the player reaches near maximum megatons, an enormous 10-ton weight will fall on the enemy. One of the many Tombstones that Bayonetta can summon with this torture attack has the letters DMC carved into it, likely one of the many references to the ''Devil May Cry series. '''Wooden Horse * Bayonetta Summon: MICMA - Behold * Jeanne Summon: YOLCI - Bringforth This device is used when the command is given on a Joy. Bayonetta summons the pony and a chain whip. When the Joy attempts to run away, Bayonetta wraps the whip around her torso and pulls her onto the device. Bayonetta then tugs on the whip while pushing the Joy into the spikes with her heel. 'Vise' * Bayonetta Summon: ALCRETE - Fiery * Rosa Summon: '''ALCRETE * '''Jeanne Summon: ZNRZA - I swear This device is used when the command is given on a Grace, Glory, Gracious or Glorious. The vise rises up and traps the angel between its hands. Bayonetta kicks the wheel into action and turns it as the angel tries in vain to hold the spiked hands apart. When the attack is completed the hands' press together, crushing the angel. 'Wheel Of Torture' * Bayonetta Summon: TELOCH - Death This device is used when the command is given on a Fairness or Fearless. Bayonetta summons a giant spiked wheel of torture and slams it onto the enemy, pinning it to the ground. She sets the wheel spinning with a kick, the spikes ripping into the angel. A second kick sends the wheel and impaled angel rolling away; the wheel then explodes. 'Chainsaw' * Bayonetta Summon: ALCRETE - Firey * Jeanne Summon: ADRPAN - Cast down This device is used when the command is given next on Harmony. Bayonetta jumps onto the Harmony's head and pulls an enormous chainsaw from behind her back. She revs the engine and swings it downward. The Harmony grabs the blade to stop it, but Bayonetta overcomes its resistance and cuts it in half. After the Harmony is executed, Bayonetta keeps the chainsaw as a slow but extremely powerful weapon. Keeping the chainsaw until the end of the chapter provides one more Arcade Bullet for Angel Attack. 'Panther Punt' Used on Dear and Decorations as well as the "Rocket Heads" that appear when fighting Jubileus, this attack can be executed when they are knocked to the ground. Bayonetta winds up a kick and punts the angel, which bounces around the area and damages other enemies. If the torture meter is maxed out, it will fly around until it dies. Punish Attacks A seperate mechanic in the first game accompanying Torture Attacks are Punish Attacks. Punish Attacks are used on stunned Angels on the ground or in the air by pressing a certain button repeatedly next to them. The Punish Attacks vary with button selection and weapons, but some include Bayonetta slapping the angel in the face with Scarborough Fair, stabbing them repeatedly with Shuraba, punching them with Durga, stomping on them with Odette, or whipping them around her with Kulshedra. If a Punish Attack move reaches its max, a Wicked Weave can be pulled off. ''Bayonetta 2 ''Bayonetta 2 features the return of Torture Attacks, including the addition of brand new torture devices for her to use as well as new variants that can be executed upon her demonic enemies as well. 'Treadmill Of Blades' This Torture Attack can be triggered on Acceptance and Accolade when facing their front. Bayonetta summons a large treadmill that leads to a wall of spinning blades. As the angel tries to run to stay ahead of the blades, Bayonetta kicks it into them before leaping away. 'Spiked Cage' The Spiked Cage can be executed upon Acceptance and Accolade from the rear. Bayonetta traps the angel between the bars of the cage and whips it inside with a 3-headed whip. After a final strike the door seals behind the enemy, and Bayonetta snaps her fingers, causes a spiked plate to descend and crush the angel into submission. 'Bear Trap' The Bear Trap works similar to the Pulley & Chain from the first game and can be executed on Acceptance and Accolade when they are in mid-air. Bayonetta pulls at them with a large chain until the enemy is forced into the jaws of the waiting bear trap. 'The Rack' This attack is triggered only on Enrapture. Bayonetta summons the device where the angel is grabbed by the top and bottom. As she pulls at the handle near the base, the device twists and pulls at the angel's body until it is violently torn in two. 'Rottisserie' This attack is triggered only Fidelity. Upon executing it, the angel is trapped it in a cylindrical cage with knives pointing inwards towards it, suspended above a fire. Bayonetta will then rotate the cage over the fire rapidly before finally leaving Fidelity to burn in the ensuing explosion. 'Madama Butterfly ' This attack is enacted upon Hideous and Hatred. Madama Butterfly's hands are summoned, picking them up and smashing them against the ground before she fully manifests and slams both of her fists down on the demon in a crushing blow. 'Diomedes' Another Torture Attack against Hideous and Hatred, but only executed when the demons are in mid-air. Diomedes will uppercut them using his horn as he appears, leaving them spinning before slicing them in half horizontally. 'Mictlantecuthli' This attack is used against Greed where Bayonetta summons Mictlantecuthli. It flies head-first onto Greed's back and drills into the demon at high speeds in a whirlwind, before it is torn apart from the sheer force. 'Carnage' Malicious' torture attack involves summoning a swarm of Carnage. The insects surround the demon and eventually eat it alive in a gory feast that leaves no trace of their prey behind. 'Baal' Baal is summoned against Resentment for this attack. The toad demon picks Resentment up with her spiked tongue and repeatedly slams it to and fro and eventually into the ground. After a moment, Baal pulls the demon into her mouth and devours it. 'Hydra' Sloth's torture attack involves Bayonetta summoning Hydra. The summon appears directly beneath Sloth and entangles its body with her numerous tentacle head heads, the demon's limbs sticking out of the mass. Sloth is then slowly squeezed by Hydra's heads until his limbs are torn off of his body. If not killed by the attack, Sloth takes a moment to regain his limbs before returning to combat. fr:Attaque sadique Category:Techniques Category:Bayonetta Category:Gameplay Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Witches